


kapal bintang

by eofiyv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Gilbert memutuskan bahwa segala tetek-bengek tentang persahabatan ini harus mulai diubah; sebelum kapal menuju tanah seberang yang begitu menjanjikan merapat, dan mereka akan lama tak bertemu. Prussia/Hungary, AU.





	kapal bintang

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Standard warning applied. Prussia/Hungary; AU.

* * *

"Apa kau jadi patah hati, Gil?"

Yang ditanya mendecih meremehkan. Menengakkan badan lalu memasang pose  _aku anak hebat!_  seperti biasa, Gilbert Beilschmidt menyeringai lebar. Elizaveta Hedervary ingin menamparnya karena perilaku menyebalkan itu.

"Yang benar saja, aku terlalu hebat untuk itu."

Dan ingin memberinya satu pukulan tambahan dengan wajan penggorengan baru ini, karena—ya ampun, jawaban macam apa itu?

Tengah hari yang tidak begitu terik di satu kota kecil agak terbelakang; siang ini sama sibuknya dengan hari-hari lain, dimana Eli adalah Elizaveta yang biasa, dan Gilbert adalah albino sinting pengangguran yang terlalu mencolok untuk dilupakan. Mereka sudah berteman begitu lama dan terbiasa bersama-sama, sejak masa dimana Eli adalah anak perempuan yang tidak mengerti kalau dirinya adalah perempuan, dan Gilbert masih jadi si cengeng yang selalu menganggap Eli sebagai bos.

Dua belas tahun kemudian, saat Eli sudah terbiasa dengan rok-rok lebar dan juga mulai merona pipinya ketika salah seorang bangsawan yang menurut Gilbert terlihat terlalu layu sebagai seorang laki-laki berada dalam radius lima meter di sekitarnya, serta Gilbert hari ini adalah pemuda riuh tukang cari perhatian gadis-gadis—Gilbert memutuskan bahwa segala tetek-bengek tentang persahabatan ini harus mulai diubah, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sebelum kapal menuju tanah seberang yang begitu menjanjikan merapat, dan mereka akan lama tak bertemu.

Tapi sepertinya Eli tidak berpikiran sama dengannya. Gilbert menolak menganggap dirinya kalah. Masih ada tiga tahun waktu untuk Eli sebelum Gilbert kembali, dan Gilbert yakin pada saat itu tiba Eli akan berubah pikiran.

Mungkin. Semoga saja.

"Gil? Gil? Ya ampun, kau membuatku takut!" Eli mengguncang keras badan sahabatnya yang menatap kosong pada kerumunan. "Kau tidak serius, kan? Maksudku—kau tadi tidak sedang melamarku, kan?"

Jika yang Eli maksud sebagai melamar adalah ia yang berlutut dengan sebuket bunga dan cincin bertahta batu mulia, jawabannya tidak; tapi jika Eli memahami kata melamar sebagai pengakuan Gilbert bahwa, ya, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut ikal itu sejak empat atau lima musim panas yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya nanti bersama Eli—lagipula, dua belas tahun ini rasanya luar biasa sekali, Gilbert tidak keberatan jika ia harus menjalani ribuan dua belas tahun lainnya yang seperti itu, bukan sebagai sepasang sahabat saja—maka ya, ia baru saja melamar Eli.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala, oi." Gilbert mengacak-acak rambut Eli. "Tapi, yah, tergantung definisimu soal melamar itu yang sepertu apa."

Eli menundukkan wajahnya, jalanan yang berdebu tentu lebih menarik dibandingkan Gilbert. Eli seperti buku yang terbuka detik ini padanya; kekhawatirannya akan Gilbert terasa sedikit mencekik.

"Hoi, kenapa kau yang malah jadi seperti itu? Serius, Eli, aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang menyukaimu, dan sepertinya akan tetap menyukaimu untuk waktu yang lama meski kau tidak menyukaiku balik dengan cara yang seperti ini—tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah, oke?"

Eli tidak menjawab.

"Oke?"

Eli masih tidak menjawab. Apa ia marah?

 _Eli, ayolah. Kautahu aku buruk dalam hal-hal seperti ini—tolong jangan buat semuanya jadi terasa semakin mengerikan,_ Gilbert meratap dalam hati.

"Gil, kautahu kalau aku menyayangimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, pertanyaan macam apa itu," Gilbert terkekeh. Tentu Eli menyayanginya, meski bukan dengan cara yang sama seperti ia menyayangi Eli; bukan untuk saat ini, setidaknya. "Aku terlalu mengagumkan untuk tidak disayangi. Semua orang menyayangiku—termasuk manusia-manusia barbar macam Natalya dan Lovino."

"Kau selalu saja merusak momen serius!" Eli menyikut rusuknya, "Itulah kenapa—"

"Kalau kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya, El, tiga tahun lagi aku akan datang dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas. Aku akan memantaskan diri." Gilbert menatapnya, kali ini serius. "Karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Eli."

Merah yang merayapi wajah Eli, Gilbert menganggapnya terjadi bukan karena panas matahari. Tidak apa-apa jika Eli belum terbiasa dengan ide perubahan persahabatan mereka sekarang, Gilbert akan mengulurkan tali supaya Eli bisa menemuinya di pertengahan jalan. Jika Eli menginginkannya. Jika Gilbert mampu membuat Eli menginginkannya. Ia seseorang yang keras kepala  _dan—_

Eli tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya menggenggam tangannya untuk menerobos keramaian. Tangan Eli di sana, kecil dan sedikit kasar, terasa bagai sesuatu yang memang seharusnya berada di sana; seperti rumah, seperti hal-hal ajaib dari kenyataan sehari-hari.

_—dan lagi pula, ia sama sekali belum kehilangan harapan._

Semoga saja,  _saling jatuh cinta_  pada akhirnya akan memiliki tempat pada halaman-halaman mereka; masih ada waktu untuk menuliskannya.

**end**


End file.
